end_runfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Smith
Minnie Smith '''is a young female who got wrapped up into the war but was no longer part of it seemed, just shortly before the time Rogues were seen appearing. History Growing up in the peaceful Olivine City there wasn't much for adventure, so what did the young Minnie do? SHe went and found her own adventures, such as fishing with the older men and the like. The adults had tried to tell her no but they weren't 'that' against it so had eventually given in to the young girls persistance. With that, over her younger years she earned her own pocket money and toughened up into the tomboy she was known as. She didn't mind though, she was more proud of it than insulted when some girls in her year at school had giggled at her work. What did she care though? She'd found what she loved to do. In her free time, she'd often go up and sit at the top of the Lighthouse, keeping the watcher company now and then and sharing some berries from just past the road. Othertimes, it was sitting along the pier with the boats gently bobbing and rocking at her sides as it chitter-chatting in the wind, much like what people say about trees. However, news of the impending war were coming closer, people began to grow anxious which made some people in the town a little more tense and snappy, while some just seemed to enter their own little shells. When she'd been talking to her father about it and was talking about confronting the people, her father shook his head and told her a story. A detailed, tragic story of The Great War which had passed a bit before her own life had started. She'd heard whispers about it but never the full details, purely because no one wanted to bring it up. Despite this, she still wanted to try and help everyone in her own way, keeping the normality of life while they can and the like. One morning, the post-boy had brought a message to her, and as she glanced her neighbours who'd had a replica letter moments before, she saw the kind lady next door burst into tears as she clung to her partner. With a bite of her lip, she approached the gate sepearting the gardens and inquired what had happened, finding out the letter was an official summons for recruits into the next war. Eyes cast to the letter in her hands, she quickly pulled it open scanning it and had her resolve. She knew her father had some odd few injuries all her life, but in the talk she heard that they'd been from the Great War. Seen as the letter recquired one person from the Smith house, she would take on the challenge. Half to protect her father, friends and town yes, but secretly the other half, she wanted to find a new 'adventure'. Now enrolled, angry letters of worry from home and friends, she stood in her pulled together winter uniform fidgety, as she eyed the odd coloured penguin like beast that seemed less than impressed with her but encouraging words filtered in too, good luck's and be careful's and words of being missed. So with that she stuck out her chest and glanced the 'Pokemon' again. "Argentine huh? Pretty name y' got there." She mumbled, doubting it'd understand like most animals but it made a small noise and somehow, Minnie got the impression.. That it was smirking at her. This.. Was possibly going to be a long war. tl;dr - Tomboy took on a rather Mulan story, took her fathers place in the army. Her first Pokemon having too much pride and not getting on well. Personality Generally a good girl though tough as her tomboy temprament, she loves helping out and fitting in with the 'guys' and yet doesn't mind dressing up in her favorite party dress to go out on occassions. Though a little self concious of her 'beauty mark'. Pokémon '''Argentine | Empoleon | Sassy | Torrent | Gender F Pokemon bio/Personality; Argentine, though a young pokemon was very prideful and wary of these damned humans who had pulled her from her brothers and father. And yet she worked with them, with more than likely empty promises of being reunited with her family. Then she was handed over to the odd human girl, who might of been scared of her, but that was also over-ridden by her curiosity. Argentine guessed that this human would be troblesome, alas she needed this human to get home. So let the fun start. Morris | Zangoose | Hasty | Immunity | Gender M Pokemon bio/Personality; Morris had been an awfully adventurous sort of character, often venturing out and jumping at the chance to scare a small human child now and then, his use of speed helpful in his get-aways. It failed him a few times sure but there hadn't really ever been a real consequence. Until now. The humans caught him and managed to make him fit into a small ball contraption. Once freed, a smiling girl and something he recognised as a glowering Prinplup stared at him. He went to lash out but stopped midway, seeing the girl flinch but the penguin Pokémon looked as if she was daring him to do anything. ...What had he gotten into? Duke | Banette | Adamant | Insomnia | Gender M Pokemon bio/Personality; Duke, a Pokémon that had kept away from the humans. Not intentionally, just deemed unimportant for they never came to the places he dwelled either. Word of strange humans adventuring into regions not their own passed between the few Pokémon he came past and thought nothing of it. He was rather impassive even when the rumors became truth as a team invaded the area he was in, confining Pokemon in strange round devices. Not with much thoughts or feelings, when he was freed he stared upon a human woman, noting she was young and had two high and mighty other Pokémon at her side who seemed to be watching him cautiously. Ah, maybe things might get interesting now.. Other Tumblr; [link] Art of Minnie and/or Team; [link]